As so-called “Wi-Fi” networks and other WLAN technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth) increase in popularity, it is reasonable to assume that wireless operators and customers will demand communications devices that can operate in both a WLAN network and a CDMA2000 network, although not usually simultaneously.
Hybrid wireless devices—capable of functioning in both a WLAN environment and larger CDMA2000 networks—are now appearing in the market. As wireless technology continues to evolve and become ever more ubiquitous, interworking between different wireless networks may become a standard feature on mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile phones).
“Landline” telephone providers began losing market share to mobile phone providers when customers realized that they could use their mobile phones to replace landline phones in their homes and offices. As the emergence and utilization of home/office WLANs continues to grow, it seems likely that wireless carriers may eventually lose market share to operators capable of providing cheap call services using voice-over-IP (VoIP) in a home/office WLAN. Consumers may be able to place voice calls over the Internet at a much more affordable rate than using conventional CDMA2000 wireless networks.
Unfortunately, however, conventional systems appear to make no provision for the compatible interworking of a hybrid device between WLAN-type systems and CDMA2000 networks. It appears that existing hybrid devices—although capable of operating in both environments—are currently limited to either a WLAN-type operational mode or a CDMA2000 operational mode.
As a result, there is a need for a system that provides both an architecture and operational scheme for interworking of a mobile communications device between a WLAN environment and a CDMA2000 network, in an easy, efficient and cost-effective manner.